


You Mean So Much To Me

by Yunalystelle



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Hitomi wishes for nothing more than to keep Manaka by her side forever.
Relationships: Iwai Manaka/Sagan Hitomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Mean So Much To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Starlight".

A gentle breeze flows past them, carrying the scent of Manaka's perfume. Hitomi inhales the sweet scent, conscious of how soft and warm the hand grasping hers is. Looking aside, she takes in the profile of her dear friend, slender and beautiful, with a protruding belly that carries a life within. Girl or boy, she doesn't even know. Manaka has avoided hospitals in spite of Hitomi's protests. This is the illicit child of a congressman and a teenage girl after all and their existence needs to be kept under wraps, she says.

So young, with her life ahead of her, and she's carrying the child of a once married man who's forty two years old. It's baffling. Hitomi can't wrap her head around it at all. What possessed such a bright and beautiful young woman like her precious Manaka to chase after someone so much older than her? Where is she even headed? Wherever she goes, Hitomi wants to be there, to protect her, shield her from the dangers.

And yet she couldn't stop her from pursuing an older man. Hitomi bites her lip. This is the path that Manaka has chosen and there's nothing she can do about that. Perhaps now that she has a little one on the way, she'll settle down, take a more sensible route in life. 

It's not like she needs anyone else. Hitomi is there for her. Renju too. They will always be with her. Hitomi would be satisfied just being able to hold onto her forever. It's a selfish thought, isn't it? Manaka is her own person. It's her choice. Hitomi knows that. Whatever Manaka decides, wherever she chooses to go in the future, she'll always be by her side, supporting her.

"Oh." Manaka comes to a sudden stop, placing a hand on her belly. Hitomi stops as well, feeling a twinge of alarm.

"Is something the matter?"

"The baby's kicking." Manaka turns around, turning sparkling eyes on Hitomi, face lighting up in a radiant smile. Her flowing hair glistens in the starlight. Hitomi draws in a sharp breath, conscious of her heart skipping a beat. She swallows and places her hand on Manaka's belly. The soft thumps of tiny little feet provoke a twinge of emotion. There's life growing inside of there, a part of Manaka.

"Oh. That was a big one."

"Imagine how it feels when the baby's kicking my bladder." Manaka laughs gently, pressing her forehead against Hitomi's."I can't wait to see this little one come out. It's going to be so exciting."

"I know." Hitomi feels a little thrill thinking about it. To see this tiny little baby, to buy clothes and toys for it, to watch Manaka raise this little one. She'll be right there by Manaka's side, helping her with the nappies and babysitting whenever she needs it. "I'm looking forward to it too. Of course, I'll help you with the baby. Whatever you need, just ask me."

"Thank you." Manaka's lips curve into a soft smile as she gazes into Hitomi's eyes.

Inhaling brings with it a dizzying rush of Manaka's scent. Hitomi flashes back to that night of mischief where they helped themselves to the wine Renju had somehow managed to get for them. Drinking without a care in the world, having fun and laughing together, before ending up on Hitomi's bed where they kissed each other.

The next morning, Hitomi had looked at Manaka, with her dishevelled hair and bleary eyes, and she'd found herself overcome by the intense desire to embrace Manaka and soak in her warmth while their lips touched once more.

"My head is killing me," Manaka had moaned, gulping down a glass of water. She set it down, wiping the moisture from her lips. Hitomi's intense gaze was drawn to them, her head filled with the memory of their soft touch against their own. A light flush crept into her cheeks. What was she doing, ogling her best friend and having thoughts like this? 

"Still." Manaka placed a hand on her head, looking at Hitomi with a rueful smile. "It was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

"Fun?" Hitomi echoed. 

"Yeah. All that singing, and dancing. God, we haven't had fun like that in so long."

"I see. And... er, do you remember anything else?"

"Hmm." Manaka's face scrunched up. "It's kind of a blur, sorry. I drank way too much. I do remember you holding me while I was throwing up in the toilet. Sorry about that." She let out an awkward laugh.

"It's alright." Hitomi shook her head with a pained smile. 

If Manaka didn't remember, was it because it hadn't meant anything to her? Was it just a silly moment between two drunken friends? She was too afraid to even ask. 

"Hitomi?" Manaka's voice brings Hitomi back to the present. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just spaced out." Hitomi steps back, shaking her head. Manaka gazes at her with a puzzled expression and she feels a pang. Her beautiful, darling Manaka. If only she could tell her how much she really means to her.

Don't go chasing after older men anymore, she wants to beg her, just stay with me. We'll take care of each other and raise your baby together. Please.

"Manaka." Hitomi reaches out to take Manaka's hands into hers. "We'll always be together, won't we?"

"What kind of question is that?" Manaka's laugh rings in Hitomi's ears, clear and tinkling. "Of course we will. You are my best friend in the whole wide world." She tilts her head. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Not at all." Hitomi shakes her head. "I..." I love you, she wants to say. "I just hate to think of you going anywhere. You're such a dear friend to me, you know. Without you, I think I would be very lonely."

"Hitomi." Manaka pulls her into a hug, about as well as she can manage with the bump between them. "I'll never leave you, I swear. You're too important to me."

But do you love me like I love you? Maybe Hitomi will never know. "I'm glad to hear it." Hitomi pulls away, her eyes glistening as she smiles at her dear friend. "You must be getting tired. Let's hurry back."

Manaka nods, taking Hitomi's outstretched hand. As they continue walking, she rests her other hand on top of the bump, gazing down at it. Passing by a street lamp, Hitomi glances at Manaka's illuminated profile, her breath catching at the sight of her tender smile and eyes shining with a deep affection. Once again, she feels the familiar ache in her chest.

Even if Hitomi can't confess her feelings for her, at least she'll be together with Manaka forever. Manaka wouldn't lie to her. Hitomi chooses to believe in her words. She grasps that warm hand just a little more firmly, her face setting in a determined look. No matter what, they will always be together. It's enough for her just to have Manaka by her side.


End file.
